Perfect
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: The perfect wedding, with the perfect couple. "Darling, you look perfect tonight," he whispered. T&G.


**Perfect **

A/N: This story is written for a very dear friend of mine, Cecilia. Thank you for suggesting the song and giving me the inspiration to write again. Since I am not allowed to use the lyrics from the song directly I have put it in to the story. This story is inspired by the song _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran, but also from a wedding I was at some time ago.

Now it was time. The church's bells were signaling for them to stand up, as the bride would walk down the aisle. The bells stopped and the doors opened. There she was. All dressed in white in the most beautiful wedding dress with laces twirling around her petite, perfect body. Her dark brown curly hair was put up in a hair do, letting some of the curls fall down her open back. She looked stunning. She was smiling, brightening every corner of the church. He smiled brighter than ever as he watched her being led down the aisle by her farther. Happy tears forming in his eyes as he watched his soon to be wife coming closer to him by the church alter. Beside him his best friend since kindergarten stood. He smiled and patted the groom's shoulder. Around the church their family and friends smiled happily at the young woman and man, who they had never seen this happy. Her best friend let her happy tears fall. This was just so right. No one was more right for each other than Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella reached the alter and thereby Troy. Troy kissed her cheek, "you look so beautiful," he whispered, "you look perfect." She smiled, "you too," she said as her father shook hands with Troy. They sat down and the priest started his speech.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between two young people, who want to spend the rest of their lives together. In fact you have already spent the first 6 years together. You met at a resort 7 years ago on a New Years Eve." The whole church smiled as the remembered the story. "You both got selected to sing a song at the karaoke challenge. Both shy and not really wanting to sing in front of all those people. Troy wanting to go back and shoot hoops, and Gabriella wanting to curl up in her room with her book. But faith wanted it different. You were there at the perfect moment – you met against the odds. You sang the song _The Start of Something New_ together, and it certainly was."

Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other at the memory of that New Years Eve. They really should thank that guy at the resort. The priest continued.

"Especially once Gabriella turned out to be the new student at East High School, where you Troy were the captain of the basketball team. Everything changed for the better, as Troy have told me, and now we are standing here. You found love in each other. You have grown together. When I asked Troy to put into words what he thought of your relationship, he said: "There are no words for it. I found a love for me, who will lead me through life, through ups and downs, and I will do the same for her." And when I asked Gabriella the same question, she answered: "It is impossible to put it into words. It is like diving right into it, letting the other person lead you through life." What you both said was "I never knew there were someone waiting for me just like that"." The church chuckled; it was so like the couple to say almost the same things. They were the couple that could finish each other's sentences, or did just what the other wanted without even asking.

"And today, before you promising each other forever in the present of your family and friends, I want you to remember all of those things. In ups and downs help each other; use your friends and family. Be a part of each other's family and make memories with each other and your families and friends. Remember each other. Remember that it is the small things that matter. Like dancing in the grass with bare foots or a small hand on your shoulder, when things are hard. Remember to love each other through it all like you have done for the past 6 years." Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other and nodded. There were no doubts they would do that. They had already made it through so many things.

_Flashback_

_Troy walked into Gabriella's room. He had not been able to reach her over the phone, and he knew something was up. He knew Gabriella's aunt was sick with cancer. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would die, and it slowly killed Gabriella, who was really close with her aunt. Right after practice he had speed off to Gabriella's place, where her parents had let him in telling him the worst news. Her aunt had died that morning. Troy found Gabriella curled up in a ball on the floor. She was sleeping, but it was probably because she had cried herself to sleep. He bent down and picked her up and put her on the bed and lied down besides her holding her close._

_Gabriella woke up surprised to find herself in the arms of her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a small smile. "I knew something was up, when you did not pick up your phone," he said, "I'm sorry about your aunt, my love." Gabriella nodded as the tears started to form in her eyes. Troy held her tight as she cried her eyes out once again. "I'll be here no matter what," Troy promised her. "Will you go with me to the funereal?" she asked sopping. "Of course, I will, darling," he said kissing her tear-streamed cheek. _

_And so it happened, her first real challenge in their relationship and Troy had been there from the very beginning to the very end of it. _

As the priest finished his speech and they had sung a song, the couple was asked to come to the priest. As they stood beside each other they took each other's hands, squeezing them together, just like they always did before something was going to happen. It had started back, when they had been in the musical at East High, and they had continued to do it ever since. Troy blinked at her and mouthed "just like kindergarten". Gabriella blinked happily and nodded slightly as the priest started the formal things for the wedding.

"Do you Troy Alexander Bolton take Gabriella Anne Montez to be your wife?" the priest asked Troy. "Yes," Troy answered loud and clearly smiling. "Do you promise to love and honor her for better and for worse until death do you apart?" Once again Troy answered a loud and clear "yes". And then the priest turned to Gabriella, "and do you Gabriella Anne Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your husband?" Gabriella answered just like Troy a loud "yes", before the priest asking her, "and do you promise to love and honor him for better and for worse until death do you apart?" Gabriella smiled happily as she answered yet another "yes". The priest smiled, "then take each others hands and receive the blessing of God." After the blessing Chad pulled out the rings giving Troy the ring for Gabriella. Troy put it onto her finger, and Gabriella got the one for Troy putting it onto his finger. "I now declare you to be married as husband and wife," the priest smiled, "and you may now kiss the bride," he said looking at Troy.

"Finally," Troy sighed happily making the whole church chuckle. He pulled Gabriella into a passionate kiss. They slowly pulled apart and Troy led Gabriella to their chairs. The ceremony ended with yet another song before the priest led Troy and Gabriella out of the church. As they stepped down of the small steps within the church, Troy lifted up Gabriella's hand like a trophy, "I won," he said loudly making all of the church smile and cheer for them as they followed them out of the church.

The now married couple was sent of from the church in an old light blue car. They were going to get taken wedding pictures in the nearby park before heading to the hotel, where the party was held. The photographer snapped pictures of them outside the church and in the car before she followed the couple to the park.

"So, at the bridge over there, I would like to take a picture of you, so if you Troy could do the "I won"-scene again," the photographer smiled as she sent them up on the bridge. Troy and Gabriella did just as the photographer asked them to, but the photographer also snapped pictures of them when they were just walking towards the destinations for the pictures. It was such a rare thing to take pictures of a couple that just fit each other so perfect, and there were no need for her to tell them what to do, they just acted so natural around each other. They were perfect. They looked perfect. "Okay, and now for the more fun pictures," the photographer announced, as they walked towards the basketball court. She had brought a book for Gabriella to sit with and a basketball for Troy. "So Troy if you shoot some hoops or whatever at the court, and Gabriella you sit down at this blanket with the book," the photographer said. They did as they were told again; it was like taken out of their trips to the park. Gabriella would bring a blanket and a book and sit by the court while Troy would play basketball. "Brie," Troy called, "come and join me," he requested giving her his hand to help her up. The photographer followed them taking pictures of their every move. Just like in high school Troy helped Gabriella hold the ball right to shoot a perfect ball. This was for sure the most saying wedding pictures the photographer had ever taken. "I think we are done," the photographer smiled, "we should get you to the party."

Arriving at the party everyone clapped and cheered as they entered. They walked around talking to all of their guests as the photographer put up her things to take pictures of all of their guests. Taylor clinked her glass getting everyone's attention.

"Hello," she smiled, "for those of you who do not know me, I'm Taylor Danforth. I will be the toastmaster today along with my husband, Chad." Chad put his hand up waving at them all, "and we will guide you through this party. The first thing we will have to do now is that all of you should get taken a picture. I have a list with all of you, and the pictures that Troy and Gabriella want to be taken so that we do not miss out on some combinations. So if you will please come up here and get the pictures taken," she smiled before looking at the photographer, "she does not bite, I'm sure." The photographer laughed, "no, I don't, and I do not take your soul either," she laughed. Everyone laughed and started to gather up to get their pictures taken.

"Okay, and last one is the couple and their closest friends," the photographer said looking around. Gabriella and Troy gathered Taylor and Chad, Ryan and Kelsi, and finally Sharpay and Zeke. They got their pictures taken. And then Chad spoke up for everyone to hear, "and now, we need to get that cake," he chuckled looking at Troy and Gabriella. They put their hands on the knife together and cut a piece of the cake putting it onto a plate with all of their guests cheering. The photographer snapped a lot of pictures of them while the fed each other with the cake. And soon everyone got a piece of the cake, and the talks around the tables made it clear that everyone had a good time.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist kissing her cheek, "this is so perfect," he smiled happily. "Only because of you," Gabriella smiled happily at him. Troy shook his head, "no, because of us," he said before kissing her.

The headwaiter came into the room asking for everyone's attention, "so are you hungry after all of this love?" he asked. Everyone answered "yes", and the waiter continued, "well, then it is a good thing that we are ready for you to take your seats in the next room. You can see the seating plan at the tablet beside the door." Everyone started walking towards the room. Troy and Gabriella stood waiting for everyone to be at their tables before they should walk in to music. As the guests were placed at their tables the doors gut shut and the headwaiter looked at Troy and Gabriella. "The toastmasters had something important to tell your guests," he smiled. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, "oh God, what did they come up with?" Troy chuckled. "I told you Chad being a toastmaster was not a good idea," Gabriella giggled just as they heard music starting behind the doors. "I know that song," Gabriella smiled. Troy chuckled, "me too, you're the music in me." The door went open and everyone started singing with Kelsi and Ryan as lead singers. "You know the words "once upon a time" make you listen, there's a reason," Kelsi sang. Ryan followed her, "When you dream there's a chance you'll find, A little laugher, or happy ever after."

Troy and Gabriella started walking into the room where they were met by all of their guests singing along to the song. Troy and Gabriella joined in looking happily at each other walking towards their seats and as the reach their seats the looked at each other and sang the last part of the song alone "You are the music in me. When I hear my favorite song (favorite song), I know that we belong (we belong). Oh, you are the music in me. Yeah. It's living in all of us. It's brought us here because (here because). You are the music in me. Na na na na (ohh) (oh yeah). Na na na na (oh yeah) (oh yeah). Na na na. You are the music in me. Yeah (whoo)." Everyone cheered and clapped as Troy and Gabriella happily kissed each other again.

Troy asked everyone to take his or her seat. "Wow, you guys, thanks for an amazing opening of this party," he said holding Gabriella's hand. "I would like to welcome you to this celebration of our wedding," he said. "I hope we will have a party we will never forget and that everyone will have a good time. As announced before Taylor and Chad will lead you through the party, but before that we will like to thank you all for coming here to take part in our day. Thank you for being here, thank you for the presents, which we will open tomorrow, and thank you all for the support that you have always showed us." Troy smiled at all their guests, "and now, cheers and let's get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day," he chuckled before raising his glass, "Cheers," he announced. Everyone raised their glasses. Troy and Gabriella clinked their glasses and took a sip of their wine before sitting down at their table.

The evening went on with a speech from Gabriella's father telling about how he had always wanted to see his daughter this happy. "And Troy, you did everything right through it all. Even though I know you sometimes would sneak into Gabriella's room through the balcony door at night." Everyone chuckled as he continued, "but it did not matter, because you were perfect for my, our little girl," he said. "And then last year at one of our trips you dragged me off in front of the girls, because you had to talk to me, and when we got far enough away you asked "Can I marry Gabriella?" and my answer was "well, you should ask her and not me"," Michael chuckled and looked at the happy couple in front of him. Troy shrugged, "it had to be right," he said squeezing Gabriella's hand. Gabriella's father continued, "you, Troy, and your family, became a part of our life and we could not ask for a better family for Gabriella to marry into. We are sure that you will protect her and love her with everything you have. You did it from the first day, and I trust you to continue doing so," he said. "We, your mother and I, Gabriella, want you guys to know that our door will always be open, we are here no matter what. We love you!" he announced, and then he looked out on the other guest, "will you help me bring out a toast for the happy couple?" They did a toast before continuing with the food.

"And now," Chad said standing up, "it is time for the groom's speech for his lovely wife." Troy stood up and took out a paper planting it at the table, there was only one word written down "perfect". Troy cleared his throat before speaking.

"Gabriella Anne Bolton," he chuckled happily, "my lovely wife. You look so perfect, you are so perfect," he said, "when I saw you walking down the aisle in that dressed, looking so beautiful, I thought "I don't deserve this", because you are so perfect. You are an true angle in a human body," he said, and continued; "I remember the first time when we sang together just like yesterday, it was surely the start of something new. As time went by we got closer, and there was no doubt that I had found a love for me. A love that I had never known would be waiting for me. A girl beautiful and sweet." Troy smiled at her, "do you remember our first dance together? You were so nervous and told me you could not dance, but I refused to take no as an answer and got you to the dance floor, and whispered, "darling, just dive right in and follow my lead", and you did. It was perfect. We danced all night." Gabriella giggled with happy tears in her eyes and Troy continued as he took her hand, "we were just kids, when we fell in love, and we hardly even knew what it was. But we grew together, and I would never give up on you no matter what, even though some tried to break us apart once…" he glared at Taylor and Chad and chuckled, "but well, they got wiser, just as we did." He smiled down at Gabriella, "I remember a party at Chad's house, where everything just got a bit too much for you, and we got outside. We stood barefoot in the grass talking, you excused for looking a mess, but I pulled you close and whispered the words that I will continue to whisper for you or yell for the world "darling, you look perfect"," Troy smiled at the memory of that night. "We danced in the dark barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song – the sounds of our hearts beating together." All the guests awed at this point, and all of the girls had tears streaming down their cheeks. "Gabriella, you are the love of my life. We are still kids, but we are so in love. Fighting against all of the things the world throw at us. We will be alright as long as we have each other." Troy took Gabriella's hand once again, "Darling, just hold my hand, be my girl, and I will be your man. I see my future in your eyes. Your heart is the most important thing that I own," Troy squeezed her hand, "and I hope I will have it forever. In you I found a stronger woman than anyone I have ever known. And you share my dreams and secrets. And I hope our future will bring more happiness than we have already had." He leaned down and kissed her before whispering, "you look perfect tonight." He rose again, "to my beautiful, perfect wife, and to more love than ever." They toasted again and everyone clapped at his speech.

Some time after Taylor rose and took the word, "and now for the bride's speech." Gabriella rose and pulled out a paper, "Troy, my wildcat," she smiled at him. "Thank you for letting me have my dream wedding. My princess-wedding. The wedding I have dreamt of since I was a little girl, it means the world to me. But what means more than that, is that I share this with you. My man, my hero, my everything. Thank you for singing with me that faithful New Years Eve. But most of all, thank you mom and dad for forcing me to go to that "kids party", and thank you, Leslie and Jack for forcing Troy to go there too. Without that, we would not be here today." She smiled at her parents and her parents in law. "Troy with you it feels just like kindergarten. It was like when I met you, knowing nothing about you, but 10 seconds, or well, 3 minutes later after singing, we were talking like best friends. I did not have to be anything but myself with you, and it has been like that ever since." Gabriella looked at him smiling, "thank you for that. Thank you for always being there for me, no matter what. At every single moment of every single day, you have been there through thick and thin." Gabriella took Troy's hand, "you are my prince. You are the leader in my life, I will go with you everywhere. I will dive right in and follow your lead through our life. I love you more than words can describe," she said. She looked around at the guests, "will you all help me bring out a toast for my wildcat, Troy," everyone rose and toasted again. Troy and Gabriella met in sweet kiss again, "thank you," Troy whispered.

The evening went on with more entertainment and speeches from their friends and family. "Okay," Taylor said rising from the chair again, "now it is almost time for the wedding dance, and for that Gabriella, Troy has chosen a very special song and gotten one special gift for you." Chad stood up beside his wife, "yes, but if you will all gather at the end of the ballroom with the happy couple in the middle ready for their dance." Everyone stood up and Troy led Gabriella to the middle of the room. "Just dive in and follow my lead, darling," he smiled before kissing her. He wrapped his arm around her getting ready for the dance. The music started playing, Gabriella gasped, "is it _perfect_ by Ed Sheeran?" Troy nodded, "yes it is." He started leading her around the floor as the voice of Ed Sheeran sounded in the room. Gabriella gazed into Troy's electric blue eyes. This could not be more perfect. At the end of the dance they were wrapped closely together with their friends and family around them. Troy sang for Gabriella "Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person, and she looks perfect. I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight" he looked right into her eyes and kissed her as the song ended. Everyone cheered as the kissed.

"Congratulation of your wedding, Mr. and Miss Bolton," a voice spoke breaking them apart. Troy grinned as Gabriella looked to the stage, where Ed Sheeran was standing. "You did this?" Gabriella looked at Troy. "Only for you," he smiled and dragged her towards the stage to meet her favorite singer, "and because it is our favorite song." After talking to the singer, he gave yet a couple of songs, before leaving the party.

Troy dragged Gabriella to the dance floor, "did I mention that you look perfect tonight, babe?" he asked spinning her around. Gabriella giggled happily. This was so perfect.


End file.
